


Miss Cushing Takes a Husband

by chezamanda



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Kissing, Lap Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Victorian, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezamanda/pseuds/chezamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>His touch was soft and cool against her heated skin, almost as cold as the rest of the room...</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Cushing Takes a Husband

**Author's Note:**

> I've kinda been watching the trailers... a lot. This is the result. Apparently, I'm the first one writing this pairing? I don't think I've created a two-person pairing for a fandom before.
> 
> Thanks to eiluned for the beta work and listening to [Tom Hiddleston reading poetry](http://8tracks.com/madnerdwithoutabox/this-should-be-illegal#smart_id=liked:5728655).

An uncontrollable trembling had set in Edith’s limbs, radiating out from the base of her stomach as she waited. The married women she knew had told her the initial physical act was never easy, sometimes even painful, but it became easier to endure as time passed. _Endure_. She hated the idea that she would have to put up with her husband’s advances and finding no pleasure in the act as her unmarried friends did. Their stories were far more positive and yet, she wondered if something changed when the marriage contract was signed. Would those stolen, passionate kisses and embraces they shared before today suddenly come to an end? Something about Thomas' kind nature led her to believe he would restrain himself on their first night. At least, that was what she hoped because the idea she would come to recoil from his touch was abhorrent to her. 

Edith pulled the sheet up around her chin and tried to stifle her worrisome thoughts. The groan of its ancient floorboards drew her attention to the other side of the room. Darkness greeted her at first, the candlelight too faint to reach that far, and then Thomas slowly came into view as though the very shadows themselves had given birth to him. 

Her husband. It still seemed so strange to suddenly be someone's wife after such a short engagement. 

His pale skin was a shocking contrast to the Cimmerian shade that surrounded him. Gone now were the jacket and waistcoat he had worn to the ceremony, as well as his shirt. The only item that remained was the black pair of trousers and she could feel her eyes widen seeing him so exposed. This was by no means the first time she had seen a man without a shirt, but she couldn’t help but blush and drop her gaze.

Without a word, he crossed over to the empty half of the large bed and slid beneath the covers. Her pulse spiked - this was it; there was no turning back now. Part of her wanted it, in fact, most of her wanted to share this with Thomas, but the anxiety refused to go away.

"Come closer," he said softly and she did as be asked. 

His hands came up to cradle her face as delicately as if he were handling a piece of fine porcelain. Perhaps that was how he saw her - a fragile thing that was his to keep and to do with as he liked. But his touch was warm and he set his mouth to hers in a tender kiss that made her fingers curl into the sheet. It was not unlike the first he had given her, hidden away in a shadowy alcove at a ball that seemed like it was only yesterday. 

"Is this all right?" he asked, stroking his thumb over her cheek.

Lacking her words, she nodded in reply. Just as she began to feel as though her worries had been unfounded, he tugged the sheet from her grasp and she startled. Though she was still wearing her undergarments and corset, she made a grab for the sheet to cover herself. Her cheeks burned beneath his gaze. 

"You are so incredibly lovely," he said, brushing his knuckles over her bare arm. His touch was soft and cool against her heated skin, almost as cold as the rest of the room, and it raised goose flesh in its wake.

"Please," she croaked, finally finding her voice again. 

"’Please’ what, darling?"

His fingers curled beneath her chin and urged her gaze to meet his. 

She licked her lips and answered, "Please just do what you need to. Don't hurt me."

Something softer set about his eyes, and his shoulders fell as though she had disappointed him somehow. "I do not wish to harm you," he told her. "I wish to have you but only if you will accept me."

She blinked at him, wondering if she had heard him correctly. The hopeful look in his eyes confirmed his words to be true. Something loosened inside of her and she did the only thing she could think to do - she kissed him. 

The gesture proved sufficient, and he wrapped his arms about her in a tight, passionate embrace. Their hands explored seemingly endless stretches of skin as they kissed. How strangely familiar and foreign his body felt, harder and sharper in places where her own was soft and curved. She felt greedy, wanting to know everything about her husband's body all at once. Her hands discovered what made him tense and shiver, sometimes even moan against her lips when she touched or stroked him a certain way. 

He took a moment to help her out of the corset and laid it gently beside the bed. She watched him closely as he asked her to lie back again. Reaching up beneath the petticoat she still wore, he removed her drawers and left them to the side of the bed. Her breathing came in short little pants, and she licked her lips, suddenly finding them dry. 

He shifted to lay beside her, propping himself up on one elbow. Her eyes followed his hand as it came up to undo the little column of buttons down the front of her camisole. Though he didn’t push the fabric apart, it did fall open, just barely clinging to the faint curves of her breasts. He traced a path between the valley between them and down her abdomen, moving past the bunched fabric about her waist. Their eyes locked as his hand came to cup her mound, and she gasped at being touched so intimately. 

"That's it, darling, open up for me," he whispered. 

His fingers dipped between the folds where she was wet and slippery for him. They brushed by the little bud at the top of her sex, and she cried out sharply, nearly pulling away from his touch. He seemed content to follow her lead, paying attention to what made her moan with pleasure and what was too much for her to handle. She canted her hips against his hand when he touched her with a slightly more firm pressure. His fingers drew circles around the tight bundle of flesh and oh, yes, that was it. 

She found herself panting in a matter of moments, one hand clawing at the bedding beneath her. How could he know her so well when she barely had discovered her own body? Something tightened within her, and she nearly cursed when his two long fingers slipped inside of her cunt. 

His voice was a deep rumble in her ear. "Did I make you this wet, darling?" 

Turning his hand just so, he was able to rest his thumb over the hard little nub while stroking her from inside. Her thoughts quickly turned to dust. God, what was he doing to her? 

"That's it," he purred, pausing to suck at her neck. "Have you any idea what you're doing to me, my love? So desperate and uninhibited like this. Just makes me want you all the more."

She was lost with no hope of rescue. That tightening coil within her body suddenly sprang loose, and she was crying out to God and anyone who would listen. Her body set to trembling again, far more violently than before, and she could feel her cunt fluttering around his fingers as though it was trying to grasp onto him and keep him inside. 

Her mind felt as though it might never recover, swaddled in a thicket of fog not unlike that which blanketed the grounds. Blinking, she looked up at him and watched as he brought his fingers up to his lips and licked them clean. The action brought a deeper flush to her cheeks, the urge to lower her gaze returned but she couldn’t quite bring herself to look away. 

His mouth was on hers before she could say another word, sharing the faintly sweet, musky taste of her. _Is this normal?_ , she wondered as no one had ever mentioned it as a common occurrence between couples. Nothing about her new life was terribly ‘normal’ by most standards, so she felt it safe to assume otherwise. Her lips curled into a smile against his own at the notion. 

“How do you feel?” he asked cautiously, his hand stroking back the hair that had fallen onto her face. 

“Strange… but,” she paused to find the right words. 

“But?”

She pressed her lips against his palm. “But I like it.”

“That’s good, that’s very good,” he told her. “Because I have so much more in store for you.”

His words, darkly sweet, unlocked something hidden in the deepest corner of her mind, a desire she had never quite known before. Bowing his head, he peppered soft kisses over her breasts, and she reached up to curl her fingers into his black curls. She arched up against his touch. There was an addictive quality to his mouth; she couldn't seem to get enough. 

He made his way down her body with an increasing urgency, tugging away clothing until she was completely bare to his gaze. Every press of his lips against her skin and caress were as hot as branding irons. he slid further down her body until finally coming to settle between her thighs. His breath ghosted hotly over her center, sending a wave of tremors through her.

" _Oh_!" she cried out when his tongue parted her folds.

Taking his time, he lapped and sucked noisily at her cunt. His deep moans set her nerves on fire, and her eyes slipped closed despite the desire to watch him between her legs. He worked that aching little bud until she was panting and writhing beneath him.

His tongue moved down, probing at sensitive flesh and tracing her opening, not quite long enough to slip inside try as he might. Heat spread across her body, all emanating outward from that point where their bodies met, and she swore that she had never felt anything better. 

That was the moment he eased not one, not two, but three tapered fingers into her cunt. It was just too much and she in just a matter of moments, she felt herself nearing that shining pinnacle once again. She all but came off the bed, and oh god, she was so impossibly full that it almost hurt. Breathing slowly and deeply, she relaxed until that sharpness ebbed away and there was nothing but pleasure building within her. 

Every deep groan of enjoyment resonated through her bones. The knowledge that he received nearly as much pleasure in this act as she made her head spin. She couldn't help the racket she made as she crested beneath his touch. Her hands clawed at the sheets in need of something to hold tightly to as the rest of her body slipped away from her. 

This time, he gave her little respite and stalked his way back up her body, his eyes gone dark and possessive as he looked at her. Still trembling, she pulled him down for a kiss and sighed as he settled in the cradle of her hips. The hard line of his cock pressed against her through his dress trousers and she shamelessly rocked against it, causing his breath to stutter. Her hands roamed the expanse of his back and then down the long stretch of soft flesh until she reached the waistband of his trousers. They were loosely fastened and gave little resistance to her hands as she allowed them to dip below and over the naked curve of his ass. Eagerly he thrust against her and she sighed into his mouth, her fingers digging into the firm muscle beneath them. God, but she wanted him. Wanted to return the same pleasure he had so generously given her. 

"Please," she panted against his lips. "Now."

With the final article of clothing gone, she was able to get a good look at him. Her eyes took in the sight: lithe stretches of fair skin that drew her gaze lower until it met with his engorged cock. Though she had no prior experience with the male anatomy, she thought he was quite endowed. It curved up against his lower belly, thick and flushed a rather inviting shade of reddish-pink. She bit her lip and wondered just how he would be able to fit inside of her. 

Rather than having her lie back down, he gathered her into his arms until she was seated in his lap. His cock pressed up against her wetness, and a thrill went through her body at the friction they created. She planted her knees on either side of him to give herself some stability with her hands on his shoulders. They exchanged nervous laughter and he snuck in another kiss.

"It may be too much but remember to breathe," he said. 

It was. And it hurt, but only a little at first. Slowly she sank down onto his length, letting him fill her cunt until she was certain she couldn’t take anymore. She exhaled and realized that they were flush against each other now. Her body trembled but not from fear or anxiety, but from the sheer excitement of the moment. Thomas was inside of her now, connected to her - a part of her. She wanted him to seek his own end out with her body. There was something oddly powerful about the notion and she loved it. 

"Oh, you're perfect," he sighed. "Now, just take your time."

She had absolutely no intention of doing so. Not that night. 

" _Uh_!" she sobbed when she began to rock in his lap. 

Every inch of her was on fire. She pitched against him and felt his cock dragging inside of her with every movement. The coarse thatch of dark hair at the base of him rubbed against her in a pleasing way. His hands ran up and down her back as though he were unable to settle just on one place and he pressed his face in the crook of her neck. His breath stuttered over her skin as she rode him. Nerves humming, she continued to build her pace until she was all but bouncing in his lap. 

He threw his head back on a loud groan that shook her to her very core. Sweat beaded at his hairline and left rivulets down the side of his face, his beautiful face drawn tight. It dawned on her in that moment that he was holding back. 

"Take me," she said hoarsely.

With that, he hauled her back against the bed so that she lay flat against it. She whimpered at the loss of his girth inside of her. He looked at her as though he were seconds away from devouring her whole, his blue gaze gone dark. Anticipation curled in her stomach and she braced one hand against the heavy wooden headboard, wetting her lips. This time when he entered her, he was not sweet and gentle as before. Her surprised cry echoed off the walls of their cavernous bedroom.

He gripped her hips hard with both hands as he pounded into her body. Delicious pleasure curled around her spine, equal parts pain and ecstasy. The bed rattled beneath them, trembling almost as much as she from the exertion. He was positively wild as he fucked her, driving his cock into her over and over again. 

"Yes!" she cried out as another little wave crested inside of her. 

This only seemed to encourage him, and with a grunt, he held fast to her hips and kept her in place. His thrusts came quicker, faster, rougher. She called to him, beckoning him to join her in this state of pure pleasure she found herself in. And in the blink of an eye, he threw his head back and let loose one final cry. She could feel him throbbing inside of her cunt, warmth pooling deep inside, and she too shuddered. 

They were a boneless pile of trembling limbs and heated skin and labored breaths for many long moments. The candles grew low, nearly extinguished before either of them could muster the strength to move again. She stroked her husband's hair absently, a lazy smile spreading across her face. Perhaps she would come to enjoy the darkness so long as she had Thomas at her side.


End file.
